Pokemon: Drea, Her Life, Her Quest, Her Love
by panffles
Summary: Drea is a child prodigy her parents want her to be somebody but all she wants to be is a Pokemon trainer. Will escaping her current life style help her dream? Or would it make it worst? would she be able to keep her promise to her little brother, Drew?


**Chapter 1: The Prodigy Escapes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Just Drea, her life, and parents but not her baby brother, Drew.

**Summary:** Drea is a child prodigy her parents want her to be somebody but all she wants to be is a Pokemon trainer. Will escaping her current life style help her dream? Or would it make it worst? And would she be able to keep her promise to her little brother, Drew?

Even when she was small, she understood them. Their cries would echo in her head, she wanting to help, to answer but her parents refused to grant her that wish. They wanted bigger things for their daughter, much bigger than being a Pokémon trainer. They were not going to waste their child prodigy like that. But she would not give up. Each day she would ask in her delicate sophisticated voice, "Mother may I please get a Pokémon?" And each time the answer was a harsh no. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to escape this life style. It was too suffocating, too stuck up, too demanding. She was expected to have a painting done each day which she did, always receiving praise for her beautiful creations. And her mother always wanted her to present her with a composition each morning before breakfast, which she dutifully did, never receiving praise but instead a curt nod. She envied her younger brother. He wasn't put under pressure, he was carefree. But even though he had it easy, she still loved Drew. Soon they would be separated, she couldn't hold a grudge.

"Ding-dong," the doorbell rang. A maid scurried past Drea to get it. "Welcome Mr. Aden. Mrs. Sirvat would come down soon," she said as she bowed. Mr. Aden shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he stop when he saw Drea standing quietly, watching him, "My, so you're the prodigy of LaRousse City. Tell me, how old are you?" Drea looked down at her puffy pink dress before she met his eyes, "I'm five, Mr. Aden," she answer in a very sophisticated voice, "It is such a pleasure to meet you. You must tell me, how is your wife?" Mr. Aden was taken aback by the child's response. She talked like and adult, a much more sophisticated adult. He smiled, "She is fine but as you can see she couldn't make it. Too busy-" "Too busy researching butterflies in South America," He was cut short by the child, who added "I admired your wife's studies. It is a shame it took her long to come upon her information. But we all have different learning speeds. Your wife has a 'fast' one, dare I say, compared to other people but not nearly as fast as mine. What a shame." Mr. Aden looked down at her stunned but before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Drea smiled, "I'll get that," she said as she made her way to the front door."Welcome," she greeted a crowd of people; all looked at the child answering the door and assume she was the famous Drea Sirvat, the child they had all come to discussed. "Please come in. I'm sure Mother and Father are almost ready," She smiled as she moved to the side to let the crowd in. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Sirvat came down the stairs to greet their guests. "Welcome, everyone and thanks for coming. I can see that you have already have had the pleasure to meet my sweet Drea!" Mr. Sirvat said as he petted his daughter and laughed. "Come to the gallery. I have set Drea's works of art and compositions there," he said to the guests, as his wife looped her arm around his. Drea followed, obediently, behind her parents.

They entered the gallery, expecting great works of art. What they saw was beyond what they expected. How could a five-year-old paint those works of art, come up with those ideas and theories? Mr. Sirvat was pleased with their reaction. He let them looked at her paintings, read her theses, her books, and stories. He knew they were awed by them and the fact that a five-year-old have done them when she was three, two, even one years of age was enough to get them excited. He felt a tugged at his pants' leg, he looked down and saw Drea, "Father may I please leave, these people are irritating. I have tried to make conversation with all of them but I fear that they are not up to my level. I know my works, I am not needed here." Her father chuckled at her complain and nodded, " You may leave you have impressed them enough. Don't worry I won't sell any of your works. We have no need for that. I just wanted them to meet them so you could get a mentor and I'm sure I'll pick the right one. Go ahead, Drew must be bored," He gave her daughter a kiss on her head and dismissed her.

"Hello, Drew," Drea greeted her two-year-old brother. "Hi, Drea," Drew smiled. He wasn't a prodigy but he was still a little more advanced than most toddlers. "Did they leave already?" He asked her as he tugged at his tuxedo's jacket. Drea shook her head and smiled, "That's why you didn't come down?" Drew nodded and smiled. Drea smiled back but the smile quickly left her face. "Listen, Drew, I'm leaving soon. No, I'm leaving now. I can't stand the pressure anymore. I have to leave. In the morning, when Mother asks if you know where I am, tell her you don't know. That the last time you saw me was before you went to sleep. Understand? I can't take you with me, I'm sorry but you deserved to grow up in house with a Mother and Father, you have to stay here." She stopped to see her brother's answer. Drew nodded and Drea smiled. "How can I help you?"

After searching the house for three flashlights, batteries, food, matches, two large, wool blankets, medicine, bandages, and spare clothes, they met back at Drew's room. "Here," Drew said as Drea deposited the items in a backpack. Drea looked up and saw Drew holding up six Poke balls. Drea looked at them before she asked," Drew? Where did you get those?" She asked as she took them from his chubby hands. He smiled, "I know you want Pokémon so I asked Amira to get me some. For your birthday," He said matter-of-factly with a wide smile. Drea hugged her little brother, "Thank you," She whispered and let him go. She put them in her backpack and closed it. Quietly she got up and opened Drew's room' window. The June air filled his room as she climbed out. Her feet touched the ground and then peeked her head into his room. Drew leaned over to meet her gaze, silent tears slid down his cheeks. "We'll see each other again. I promised," She sobbed and kissed his nose. She turned around and started her long journey.

Please review, and sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes i can't get them all. Im working on Chapter 2 the more reviews the faster i'll work


End file.
